iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of films broadcast by Bang Bang/@comment-25023350-20160719025927/@comment-33037880-20160720013716
"I'm not a dude I'm a girl" You do know dude is an expression in this case? "Your source is about Albanian grammar" Refer to the Capitalization section, please. "And you didn't trust Wikipedia so here are TV serials by official/original publishers:" Those are still in the same vein as using book covers and etc. Doesn't matter if they're Albanian original... I can have my friend, Liggliluff, make a Swedish book, with English title case – it'd still be wrong 'cause Swedish doesn't do that. "2. Wow, just wow! You are comparing my old phone with the movie title!" Where did I do that? "I have watched the movie lots of times and I am telling you that that is the title written in the albanian dub, end of discussion!" Use the unverified tag. We don't take memory as sources, but we will except it as unverified until it is. "You have serious trust issues!" Oooh, yes, just cause I wanna confirm something, I have SERIOUS trust issues. And I would if you couldn't even remember the correct title of Alvin and the Chipmunks... "Not only Christmas but everything related to God is written with capital letters!" Don't bring Christanity into this, I JUST said "I trust you uppercasing Christmas" ...and plus, the things related to God aren't show/movie titles... "This is what you said: "You say they are only on DVD, but Bang Bang and Cufo aren't DVD players"" And this is what I said before: "Then why don't you do Lilo dhe Stic|Lilo & Stitch, because that's still how it was broadcast. " By saying "Bang Bang and Cufo aren't DVD players. ", I was implying you won't see the title Hercules being broadcasted on the channel so that's not what should be used... on the page display. "With what you said here you meant that they can be played on DVD only" Read above. "Okay so you have the Alvin logo, and you still wrote it with small letter here when it is obviously uppercased?" This isn't the section about arguing uppercasing... it's the section saying how you are wrong... can you take a hint? "And after i edited this page, where did you get the right to re-edit them with small letters when you haven't even watched most of them?" Apparently I haven't, when I took screenshots at, at least 50-60 shows/movies already? And apparently, you haven't, if you couldn't get the title right... "Udi Qukapiku is a very old dub, I was like 8 years old when it first came out and back then, in the promo, in the show and even in the tv guide it was Udi Qukapiku (and it was like this even after a lot of re-airs through the years)." If you did your research, on this wiki we accept 2 or more titles to be displayed on the page. However, this page, we only take one (unless the channel airs two dubs which they do, but we deal with that separately), so we go with the recent title. "I've never seen this "Shfaqja e Woody Woodpecker" title." Fair enough, but if you don't mind me asking – where were you when they aired it with this title then? "Kim Possible for example was dubbed a decade ago, and back at the time, the theme song was shown without subtitles, the logo wasn't changed (it was in English) and there were albanian credits in the end, but recently when they re-aired it after so many years, they changed the footage. The theme song has now alb subs, they changed the logo in Albanian as "Kim Posibëll" and there are no credits in the end, they just show the company's name like they do with every dub nowadays" By the way, just so you know, there might be another dub... that airs it with credits and has a different localized logo. I can give the pics if you want. "Also The Backyardigans, when they dubbed the new episodes they changed the title (from kopshtit to vegjel), while it was the exact same dubbing studio/company." Yes, we know they've changed the title. But you didn't, cause according to what you did on the voiceacting.wikia, you insisted the title stayed e kopshtit to user BackyardigansKabigan, when it didn't... That's why it's somewhat hard to believe you sometimes. "And "Xheisoni dhe Heronjtë e Malit Olimp" originally aired on Bang Bang not Cufo" Well... that's nice information, really it is, but you're living too much in the past. It did air on Cufo recently... maybe that's why you need me to help you? But you can keep denying it, it's alright. "How much has it been since you've started watching Bang Bang? 1 month? 2? I have watched Bang Bang since the first time it launched 11-12 years ago. I have MUCH more information with the programming and with the dubbers/actors than you can imagine." >says I can't take your memory as evidence >continues to insult me about how late I got on the channel, DESPITE ME KNOWING QUITE MORE THAN YOU DID *Albanian only uppercases locations and names *You use SQ: because the channel broadcasts more than one channel *You use the name that the channel broadcasts, if there is another name, you use 'Albanian name|name that it actually broadcasted as' Dudette, if you can't agree with any of these simple rules that make sense, I don't know what else to do.